


Silver Sparrow [COMING SOON]

by deadlycanary



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Silver Sparrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlycanary/pseuds/deadlycanary
Summary: Dick Grayson and Freya Costello.Two friends separated by tragedy, both believing they would never see each other again.Fate however had different plans for the two young birds.





	1. introduction;

❝In this world of ours, the sparrow must live like a hawk if [s]he is to fly at all.❞

― Hayao Miyazaki

△△

"i thought i'd never see you again."

"never is such a long time, we were always bound to cross paths again somehow."

 

_In which two lost birds find each other again._

**\----------**

**FREYA COSTELLO**  
_'silver sparrow'_

 

**RICHARD 'DICK' GRAYSON** _  
_'nightwing'_ _

___ _

__and  
**THE YOUNG JUSTICE TEAM**_ _


	2. epigraph;

**_fate_  **/feɪt/

_noun  
_ •  the development of events outside a person's control, regarded as predetermined by a supernatural power.  
 _verb_  
•  be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way.

**\----------**

❝Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.❞

― Dante Alighieri, Inferno


End file.
